Ambos
by endora89
Summary: Una salida a un club gay desencadena la curiosidad en ambos ¿Hasta donde llegarán? Slash (MartnxAlan) Depeche Mode.


Nota: Espero les guste a quienes sean fans de la banda.

Disclaimer: Escibí este fic con profundo cariño y respeto hacia estos hombres. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.

Advertencia: Esta ambientado en su juventud, a mediados de los 80s.

Fanfic dedicado a Ginebra Wilde.

**Ambos**

_ Club_

Esa noche habíamos decidido salir. Sólo Alan y yo. Habíamos ido a uno de esos clubes gay que estaban de moda. Había buen ambiente, buena música, las bebidas estaban bien, aunque tenían nombres extraños como "beso negro" o "putito barato" a Alan y a mí nos dio mucha risa ese tipo de nombres pero había que admitir que era ingenioso y te ponía de buenas con sólo abrir el menú.

Estuvimos bailando un poco los dos en plan de amigos, obviamente. Divirtiéndonos y viendo a los demás chicos bailar y coquetearse. El ambiente estaba lleno de humo de cigarro y de otras cosas. Había chicos que se estaban poniendo tan ebrios que ya no les importaba medio follar en la pista de baile. No negare que era un ambiente por demás caliente.

Llevábamos ya varias bebidas. Yo me había tomado varios "lluvia dorada" y Alan iba por su cuarto "mamada exprés" bien, los nombres en verdad eran risibles.

-Debería conseguirme uno de esos pañuelos azules para conseguir una mamada y no sólo conformarme con el trago –bromeo Alan y yo eche a reír. Unos chicos que se habían acercado a nosotros a platicar e intentar ligarnos nos habían terminado contando lo de los colores de los pañuelos, de qué lado debía ir para indicar si eras pasivo o activo. Nos pareció de lo más interesante ese código.

-No sería mala idea. Igual ya todo está muy caliente por aquí…

-Buen punto…

-¿Volvemos ya?

Estábamos en un pequeño departamento, lo habíamos tenido que rentar entre los cuatro para "trabajar mejor" lo cierto era que aún no teníamos la mitad de composiciones que necesitábamos. Y salir todas las noches a tomar ya nos estaba retrasando, pero que se le va hacer… nos gusta la diversión.

-Si, como quieras. –apuro su trago mientras movía los hombros a ritmo de la música.

-Iré al baño.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-¿Qué somos chicas? –reí un poco- Ya vuelvo.

-Vale –paseo su vista por la pista de baile otra vez.

Entre al baño y para mi sorpresa no estaba abarrotado, un chico terminaba de lavarse las manos, cuando paso a mi lado me sonrió y me guiño un ojo, yo le sonreí en respuesta.

Me dirigí al mingitorio, me baje el zíper y saque mi miembro de entre mi ropa interior, solté esos gemidos que solemos hacer cuando descargas todo el líquido que has acumulado largo rato, eche mi cabeza para atrás y escuche un golpe que venia del cubículo de mi lado derecho, la puerta estaba entre abierta ¿Será que alguien se puso tan ebrio que se cayó?

Ladee mi cabeza y abrí mis ojos, se veía una silueta, parecía que todo estaba bien, quizá sólo fuese un pequeño golpe. Sacudí mi miembro y lo limpie con papel antes de volver a guardarlo y dirigirme a los lavabos.

De nuevo un golpe y ahora un quejido. Sequé mis manos con una toalla y caminé hacia el baño, quizá necesitaba que llamará a uno de sus amigos.

-¿Todo bien?

Pero no hubo respuesta, me acerqué más y me asomé por la rendija de la puerta entreabierta. No estaba listo para lo que vi adentro. Un tipo alto estaba detrás de un pelirrojo más bajito, los dos tenían los pantalones abajo y el alto le estaba metiendo la verga por el culo. Me quede ahí parado como idiota viendo los movimientos de ambos, hasta que el tipo alto noto mi presencia y me miró.

-¿Te nos unes? –dijo con una sonrisa.

-No… yo… lo siento…

Salí rápidamente de ahí y me choque con unos tipos afuera del baño. Al salir del pasillo divise la mesa donde estaba Alan, de nuevo unos chicos que coqueteaban con él.

-Ya volví…

-Oh… lo siento –dijo uno de ellos- No sabía que venía acompañado.

-Es mi novio ¿Verdad que es lindo? –Alan me guiño un ojo y sonreí nerviosamente.

-Mucho gusto, soy William y él es Arthur. –saludó el chico de cabello teñido de naranja, iba maquillado y se veía muy lindo, su amigo era un poco más varonil, de cabello completamente rubio.

-Mucho gusto, soy Martin. –estrechamos las manos y me senté de nuevo en la silla que ocupará minutos atrás, se habían llevado ya los tragos.

-Ya he pagado, vámonos.

-Vale.

-¡Oh, no digan que ya se van! La noche aún es joven. –el chico de cabello naranja se notaba verdaderamente interesado en Alan, y este le sonreía coqueto. De haber sido su novio de verdad, le habría plantado una cachetada por andarse con esas libertades.

-Tenemos planeado ir a un lugar más íntimo, ya sabes. –guiño un ojo y yo sólo pude sonreír con timidez.

-Entiendo… -el chico parecía decepcionado, parece que me quieren bajar a "mi novio".

-Bueno, nos vemos entonces –se levantó y los despidió de beso en la mejilla, yo hice lo mismo.

Caminamos hacia la salida y Alan me abrazó por los hombros, yo le seguí el juego tomándolo de la cintura.

Llegamos al estacionamiento y subimos a "nuestro auto" un coche más usado que nada, que habíamos adquirido a buen precio. Alan iba a conducir.

La radio sonaba. Alan iba muy animado, pero yo no decía nada y sólo veía por la ventana cual perro que llevan a castrar.

-¿Todo bien?

-Si…

-Deberíamos volver otra noche. Es un lugar muy animado. –volteó a verme y me sonrió.

-Demasiado… -las imágenes vuelven a mi mete y me tapo la cara con vergüenza.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Vi a unos tipos follando en el baño.

-¿De verdad? –dijo muy animado, eso me hizo reír.

-Sí, hasta me invitaron.

-Debiste aceptar…

Nos echamos a reír de nuevo, bien la impresión inicial se me estaba pasando.

-Yo vi a un chico haciéndole un oral a otro… por el pasillo por donde te fuiste. Había pagado las bebidas e iba a buscarte, cuando vi eso mejor retrocedí y fue cuando me encontré a los chicos ya en nuestra mesa.

-Ya. El menor quería contigo. Te lo hubieses llevado al baño.

-No habría estado nada mal hacer eso. –reímos de nuevo- ¿Sabes? –bajo la velocidad- Deberíamos hacerlo.

-¿Coger con tíos? –lo mire incrédulo.

-Hablo de ti… y de mí. –no despegaba su vista del camino, así que no podía ver del todo su expresión, sólo su perfil, pero parecía serio.

-¿De qué hablas, te has tomado en serio lo de los novios? –bromee por que creí que él también lo hacía.

-Hablo en serio… -se hizo a un lado y aparco el auto, mi sonrisa se había borrado.- Me gustas Martin, de verdad.

-No creo que estemos tan ebrios como para…

-Es en serio –interrumpió mi broma- No me digas que no te has estado preguntando qué se siente tirarte a un hombre. Hemos estado visitando muchos clubes últimamente, gays principalmente, he notado como tus ojos viajan hacia los chicos guapos y a donde haya un beso… igual que los míos.

-Pero es normal ¿No?

-No lo sé… probemos.

-¿Probar?

-Sí, piénsalo. Puede ser que sólo sea, no se curiosidad. Como cuando estas en el instituto y ves los penes de tus amigos sólo para saber cómo son y quien lo tiene más grande. O… puede ser que nos guste. Y antes de que me des con un zapato en la cara, no hablo de ser maricas. Sólo de que nos guste el sexo así y ya.

No habla de ser maricas y quiere que nos lo montemos juntos, si muy de machos… pero, debo admitir que tiene algo de razón, si me gusta ver a otros hombres juntos… y lo que vi pues…

-Ya. ¿Me hablas en serio?

-Si… ¿Somos amigos no?

-Sí…

Alan se acercó a mí y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios, apenas un rose. Pero eso me gusto, sus ojos claros me miraban fijamente, sus ojos me gustaban también. El tipo era muy guapo no lo negaré, más de una vez lo había visto mientras se cambiaba de ropa.

Se acercó más y me beso de nuevo, ahora fue más pasional aunque sin meter la lengua sólo jugo con mis labios un poco, y yo sentía que ya me estaba calentando.

-¿Lo haremos aquí? –pregunte viendo el auto.

-Sí, ¿Por qué no? Vamos al asiento trasero, la carretera está muy solitaria, no pasa nada.

Fuimos al asiento de atrás y ahí comenzó la verdadera acción. Alan me beso de nuevo, pero esta vez metió la lengua. Fue algo excitante, como entraba y probaba todo, yo no pude contenerme más y lo bese también.

Comenzó a pasar sus manos por mi cuerpo y yo lo deje hacer. Me toco el pecho y el abdomen. Comenzó a besarme el cuello y lo deje hacer de nuevo lo que quiso. Me tumbó en el asiento y se quedó sobre mí, abrí las piernas y se acomodó entre ellas.

Las caricias y los besos subían de grado, con una de sus manos acariciaba mi cabello y con su pelvis chocaba la mía. Era excitante sentir su miembro duro chocar con el mío. Seguimos besándonos y enredé mis piernas a su cintura, moviéndome también.

Sentí una de sus manos bajar hacia mi pantalón el cuan desabrocho e hizo lo mismo con el suyo. Saco nuestras vergas y las froto una contra la otra.

-Tócame… -me pidió y lo complací. Metí mi mano y le toque la verga, estaba caliente y húmeda. Seguimos besándonos mientras nos tocábamos, pero la posición era algo incomoda, así que nos sentamos de nuevo y nos seguimos tocando, hasta que me vine en su mano y él lo hiso después en la mía.

La reparación de los dos era errática y estábamos sudados después de eso. Miré hacia nuestras manos estaban llenas de semen y un chorro había llegado al techo del auto.

-Estuvo fuerte esa –bromeo Alan siguiendo mi mirada.

-Sí eso parece.

-¿Seguimos?

¿Seguir? Que más seguía después de eso…

-¿Una mamada? –Alan lucia inseguro, al igual que yo. Creo que ya habíamos probado suficiente por esa noche. Y así se lo dije.

-¿No crees que es suficiente? Por esta noche, por lo menos. –lo que habíamos hecho se había sentido bien, no quería descartar hacerlo de nuevo, en otro memento.

-Vale… volvamos entonces.

Nos acomodamos la ropa y nos limpiamos las manos en papel higiénico que solíamos cargar en la guantera y nos sentamos de nuevo en la parte delantera. Yo encendí un cigarro.

Cuando Alan estaba a punto de arrancar el auto unos golpes en la ventanilla nos distrajeron.

-Buenas noches jóvenes. –era la policía. Alan y Yo nos tensamos al momento. Alan bajo el vidrio de la ventanilla.

-Buenas noches –respondió- ¿Qué se le ofrece?

-Bueno, eso he venido a ver yo, su auto estaba parado con las luces encendidas. ¿Todo bien?

-Sí…

-¿Están ebrios chicos?

-Tomamos un poco –dijo Alan- Pero no estamos ebrios. Es sólo…

-Yo estaba conduciendo –dije para quitarle un poco de tensión a Alan- Pero me sentí un poco mareado, paramos para cambiar de lugar.

-Ya… ¿Sus nombres son?

-Alan Charles Wilder…

-Martin Lee Gore…

-Bien. Alan, Martin. ¿Me conceden sus permisos?

Alan saco su cartera y yo hice lo mismo. Se los entregamos y los reviso.

-Muy bien chicos, pueden irse. Hijo –me apunto- Si estas mareado, será mejor que tires eso.

-Claro, si oficial. –apague el cigarro en mi bota y deje el resto en un hueco que había en la puerta.

-Buenas noches, conduzcan con cuidado.

-Buenas noches oficial –dijimos ambos.

Cuando el policía se había montado en su moto y se había ido, Alan y yo seguíamos en posición de chicos buenos, diciéndole adiós con las manos.

Esperamos unos segundos hasta que se perdió de vista. Alan resoplo y dejo caer su cabeza en el volante yo me agarre el pecho con una mano mientras soltaba el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.

-Estuvo cerca…

-Demasiado ¿Te imaginas que habría pasado si llega un poco antes y nos encuentra retozando en el asiento trasero?

-Pues nos lleva a la cárcel por faltas a la moral.

-Y después se hace un escándalo.

-Sí…

Alan arranco y nos fuimos a casa.

Yo me la pasé muy serio todo el camino, no quería hablar y no quería mirarlo. No por lo que habíamos hecho, sino donde. Si bien la carretera estaba solitaria a esa hora siempre hubo una gran posibilidad de que nos atrapará la policía… aunque, debo admitir que fue sensual.


End file.
